My Prince Usui
by Lovely Darkness Lady
Summary: Usui is dead! Misaki swears to find and kill his murderer. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure asks, "Would you like to go back in time?" But what is the price? Can Misaki save her prince and hunt down his murderer in time? And is Usui all he seems? AU


Chapter 1 – An Ending?

The lids of his dimming emerald eyes fluttered weakly, like the wings of a dying butterfly. His rapidly paling face tilted up toward me, lips stretching in a serene smile.

"Darling, I'm leaving first. I'll see you later"

The crimson pool of liquid spread around him in a pool while I desperately tried to stem the flow of blood from his chest.

"NO! Don't leave me… You can't leave me, not now. You can't do this to me! Usui!" I screamed rawly, tears flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks.

He lifted one trembling hand, and brushed a stray strand of my hair back into place. Cupping my face tenderly, he gave me his dazzling smile, the one that would melt a heart of ice. I brought my hand up to clasp his and I suddenly realized – his hand was freezing. He was dying. He was really dying. The reality of the situation struck me cruelly like a sledgehammer. Memories flooded through my beleaguered mind, and I suddenly recalled all those times he saved me. But this would be his last. As guilt overwhelmed me and I wept bitterly, I was brought back to reality by a weak tug of his hand.

His emerald eyes struggled to open as his lips moved weakly. "My darling… I know you will find it hard to accept this, but forget me. Forget me and be happy. I believe we will meet again, perhaps in our next life. So live on, Ayuzawa!" He gave me his patented smirk, and I burst into a fresh tears. "Smile for me, please?" Usui had the whipped puppy look on his face, as he glanced at me pleadingly. If not for the hole in his chest, I would have slapped him. Hard.

Instead, I smiled at him, my eyes still watering and said softly, "You perverted space alien! I will never forget you… You must definitely come back for me with your supernatural alien powers! I will believe in you."

After hearing my words, Usui had a contented smile on his face. "I'm glad…" He whispered softly into my ear. "Let's have a final kiss, Ayuzawa."

I leaned down and kissed him gently. Even though he tasted like blood, there was this wonderful, indescribable taste that was just Usui. A mixture of chocolate and milk, passion and sadness, creamy and bittersweet. As our mouths fused, I had this sudden horrifying sense of finality about the situation. Usui's tongue grew slack in my mouth and his lips stopped moving. Pale eyelids fluttered and closed. His breath no longer tickled my cheek. He looked like he was sleeping, but as I pressed shaking fingers to his neck, I realized his pulse had stopped.

"USUI! COME BACK!" I yelled at his prone body. "Nooo…" I moaned as my knees gave way. My last thought before I let myself fall into the comforting embrace of darkness was, 'I never want to wake up again…'

(Line break)

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a stark white room. Momentarily disorientated, I stared blankly at the ceiling and tried to recall what put me here. Suddenly, the memories flooded my mind. Subconsciously, tears began to leak out of the corners of my eyes. There was a gaping hole in my heart, one that would never heal, that would continue to fester until the day I left this Earth. I knew that my purpose of existence, of life itself was gone, cruelly torn asunder by fate. I knew not what I was going to do now. Probably just drift along aimlessly until the day of my eventual death, when I could meet him again.

Hatred flooded me as I thought of what had transpired, the unfortunate chain of events that had led to the death of my beloved. It was not merely a coincidence, but a purposeful act, and I would seek my vengeance on all the people involved in the murder of my lover. Never again would I be the naïve little girl I once was.

_1 week ago…_

_I had been feeling the presence of eyes on me for quite a while. Every single day after work, I felt as if someone was behind me, stalking me but I never discovered anyone there. It was very disturbing and creepy. That was why I asked Usui to walk me home that day._

"_Usui, let's go!" I said rather cheerfully, as it had been quite some time since I had seen him due to the both of us being quite busy with studying for our graduation exam. I was in an unusually happy mood. Especially because I had some free time that I could spend with my boyfriend. Usui smiled charmingly at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

_As I glanced up at him, I was mesmerized by his glinting emerald green eyes and tender expression. He only showed that side of himself to me, whenever we were alone. To the rest of the world, he is the cold and perfect Usui Takumi, excelling in everything he does with flawless elegance and perfection. That was the façade he cultivated to please his family. He could only show himself and truly be free when he was alone with me._

_That was completely fine with me. It was in fact, a privilege to be able to see a side of him that no one else knew. I felt treasured and secure with him. He always protected me at the cost of himself and never let any harm come to me. As we walked, even though I could feel the eyes on me again, I was reassured by Usui's presence next to me. _

_Usui turned and looked at me seriously. "Ayuzawa, there is one person that has been following us around ever since we left Maid Latte. I can feel his intent, and I think it is malicious. "_

_So it wasn't just my imagination! I whispered quietly to him, "I have been feeling this presence for 3 months now, every day after work. It creeps me out!"_

_Usui frowned at me, an uncharacteristically stern expression on his normally jovial face. He looked very serious and concerned. I just laughed it off. "Now that you're here with me, I am not afraid anymore" However, after those words left my mouth, I felt a sudden sense of foreboding, as if something terrible and tremendous was about to happen. _

_It came all out of a sudden. A gunshot rang out in the air and Usui quickly maneuvered his body into place, covering and protecting me. He jerked, as if from a spasm and gripped my shoulders tightly, his expression agonized. Then I saw it. The crimson stain spreading across his chest. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. It was too traumatic. Tears spilled out from my eyes and it was like I lost control of all my motor functions. I could barely speak and just fell to my knees with him cradled in my arms like a baby._

"_Ayuzawa… So glad you are fine." Usui was still gripping my shoulder tightly, but I did not protest. I was staring at the crimson on his chest that was expanding rapidly in concentric circles. In fact, the liquid looked rather mesmerizing. "Quick, move somewhere else to hide or the stalker might harm you!" _

_This snapped me out of my daze and I sprinted desperately to a deserted alley, carrying him in my arms with a strength I did not know I possessed. Usui had a contented look on his face as he stared at me, his lips slightly turned up at the corners._

"_You know, Ayuzawa, I think I can see white light. You look so much like an angel now." He smiled so radiantly it almost made my eyes hurt. That was when I knew how it would end._

And here I was, one week after, lying on my hospital bed. It was too much. The emptiness of my life yawned out like an endless abyss before me, and I wished that I could be consumed by it. The stark whiteness of the hospital room was just like my mental condition, empty. Hate was the only thing that fuelled me right now. Hatred burned like a fire in my soul and I swore to myself that I would find Usui's murderer and kill him, if that was the last thing I did.

I fell back into sleep again, my mind blissfully clear of thoughts.


End file.
